Il y en a toujours un pour manger l'autre, dixit Maître Qui-Gon Jinn
by Iroko
Summary: sauf que quand Anakin veut manger Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon veut aussi manger Obi-Wan


Blabla de l'auteur : il y a des répliques, comme ça, qui vous inspire une idée. Et après ça part en couilles.

 **Il y en a toujours un pour manger l'autre, dixit Maître Qui-Gon Jinn**

 _"Il y en a toujours un pour manger l'autre"_

Obi-Wan se souvenait que son Maître avait dit cela sur Naboo - plus exactement au cœur du noyau aquatique de la planète - alors qu'un poisson essayait de les manger et qu'ils avaient été sauvés par un autre "poisson" qui avait mangé le premier. Seulement il n'était présentement plus du tout d'accord avec l'adéquation de la maxime. Le terme "toujours" devrait être remplacé par "souvent". Parce qu'alors qu'un Anakin maintenant adulte tentait présentement de le manger, l'apparition de Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas délivré, bien au contraire. Au lieu de décrocher son Padawan actuel de son ancien Padawan, le Maître Jedi avait reconnu le bon goût du jeune homme et décidé qu'il voulait bien une part d'Obi-Wan aussi.

Le chevalier Jedi eut l'impression de nager dans un courant de Force impétueux alors que deux bras s'ajoutaient à ceux dont il essayait de s'extraire depuis un moment. Oubliez les inquiétudes du conseil sur les chances d'Anakin de devenir un bon Jedi, **ils auraient surtout dû confier sa formation à un autre Maître !** Là où Obi-Wan avait tenté de tempérer les écarts de son Maître, Anakin n'avait fait que les valider - et même les encourager. Quelque part Qui-Gon était encore pire qu'avant, entrainé par l'insolence complice de son Padawan. Autant dire qu'Obi-Wan n'était plus de taille pour les retenir. Et cela l'exaspérait - même si des fois il avait du mal à se retenir de sourire en voyant le grand Maître Mace Windu craquer, lui qui était normalement fameux pour son sang-froid.

Un autre problème était qu'ils avaient aussi une mauvaise influence sur lui. Présentement, Obi-Wan se débattait non parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'ils le mangent - même s'il avait toujours enfoui cette envie au fin fond de son esprit - mais parce qu'il essayait encore de rester fidèle au code Jedi. Même si quelque part c'était hypocrite de prétendre qu'il n'était pas fortement attaché à son ancien Maître et au - plus si - petit Anakin. Mais tant qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de cet attachement, c'est comme si celui-ci n'existait pas aux yeux du conseil. Obi-Wan était respecté pour être un modèle de chevalier Jedi et il s'efforçait d'agir de manière exemplaire. Mais avec deux anti-conformistes sur le dos, ça devenait dur.

Une autre partie de lui devenait dure aussi à cause de leurs actions actuelles. Obi-Wan ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et deux grognements appréciateurs lui répondirent, le son se réverbérant d'une manière tout à fait délicieuse le long de ses nerfs sensibles. Les sensations submergèrent ce qu'il restait de conscience professionnelle et Obi-Wan lâcha prise. Les deux compères en profitèrent aussitôt, lui ôtant complètement les vêtements qu'il avait tâché de retenir sur sa personne - avec une efficacité relative, ils avaient quand même réussi à lui voler sa ceinture et à entrouvrir assez la tunique pour accéder à une partie de ce qu'elle protégeait.

Et maintenant qu'ils avaient le champ libre, leur enthousiasme redoubla. Obi-Wan était à présent incapable du moindre raisonnement alors qu'ils se relayaient pour l'embrasser, lui laissant juste assez d'oxygène pour gémir quelques suppliques incompréhensibles. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau fut caressé, embrassé ou cajolé, avant qu'Anakin ne décide de se concentrer sur l'initiation du chevalier aux plaisirs de la fellation.

Qui-Gon en profita pour commencer à préparer son ancien Padawan à une future pénétration. La question de "qui avait amené le lubrifiant ?" distrayit Obi-Wan de celle de si il allait vraiment permettre une telle intrusion. Quelques vieux fantasmes remontèrent du fond de sa mémoire pour lui rappeler qu'il en avait eu envie à une époque. Et qu'il s'était forcé à les oublier pour devenir un bon Jedi, pas parce qu'il en était dégoûté.

Le couple Maître-Padawan cessa soudain ses attentions de concert - certainement en échangeant via leur lien, quel outrage d'utiliser la Force pour ça ! - et réorganisèrent leur position. Obi-Wan se retrouva basculé à plat ventre sur le torse d'Anakin qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur le lit du chevalier - Obi-Wan se demandait encore pourquoi il avait laissé le Padawan entrer dans ses quartiers. Il sentit la présence de Qui-Gon dans son dos et se crispa, anxieux quant à la perte prochaine de sa virginité. Pas qu'il y tenait mais la préparation n'avait pas été exempte d'inconfort et il craignait la douleur. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la taille de ce qu'il allait recevoir.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il fut d'abord dirigé vers l'intimité d'Anakin où on l'attira et le poussa sans délicatesse. L'inquiétude d'Obi-Wan se calma rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'enfonçait sans forcer de trop, et que le conduit semblait abondamment lubrifié. Il se demanda quand cela avait-il été fait. Avant de venir ? Ou pendant qu'Obi-Wan était distrait par la fellation ? Il oublia vite la question comme la sensation de sa verge comprimée presque douloureusement faisait augmenter la pression au sein de son bas-ventre.

Après quelques va-et-vients, il devint plus facile de se mouvoir, Anakin s'étant adapté à lui. Qui-Gon sembla y voir le moment d'adapter à son tour Obi-Wan à sa convenance. Il profita qu'Obi-Wan avait plongé complètement au creux de son Padawan pour s'insinuer en lui. Obi-Wan haleta à la sensation d'étirement. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas vraiment mesurer d'où il était, mais il était assez sûr que son ancien Maître était bien pourvu. La pénétration n'était guère agréable mais la chaleur d'Anakin contrebalançait. Et comme Qui-Gon se retirait en l'entrainant avant de revenir, les frictions mêlèrent le plaisir à l'inconfort, et petit à petit Obi-Wan parvint à se détendre alors que son corps acceptait Qui-Gon de plus en plus profondément.

L'ancien lien entre les deux hommes sembla renaître au côté de celui qui unissait Qui-Gon et Anakin, voire même se greffer à celui-ci. Les trois hommes tremblèrent alors qu'à leur ressenti s'ajoutait celui des deux autres. Si Obi-Wan s'était senti submergé de par sa place centrale où il recevait autant que donnait, maintenant il était perdu par les sensations qui l'assaillait de toutes parts. C'était comme avoir le don de double-vue. Comment le cerveau pouvait-il réussir à traiter en même temps des informations qui semblaient contradictoires ?

La seule chose de sûre est que le plaisir envahissait tout, et que chaque mouvement semblait se répercuter et se réverbérer entre chacun d'entre eux. Les émotions qu'ils percevaient maintenant au travers de leur lien mental relevaient encore davantage l'intensité de leur union, comme l'amour se dévoilait derrière le désir. L'attaque à priori cavalière d'Anakin n'était que la conclusion logique d'une longue frustration à tenter en vain de faire tomber les boucliers d'Obi-Wan d'une manière plus - Qui-Gon - ou moins - Anakin - subtile. Le chevalier avait peut-être roulé ses pairs, mais son ancien Maître et son nouveau Padawan avait su percevoir ses désirs secrets. Et comme ils les partageaient, il aurait été dommage de se priver de leur donner corps, de leur avis.

Obi-Wan n'arrivait plus à trouver pourquoi exactement il avait voulu nier tout cela. Enfin il s'en souviendrait peut-être une fois qu'il serait en mesure de connecter deux neurones ensemble, au lieu de les sentir s'entrechoquer hors de contrôle à chaque vague de plaisir. En attendant il ne pouvait que profiter des sensations et essayer de rester sain d'esprit. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il embrassait fougueusement Anakin, autant parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher davantage de lui - alors qu'il l'empalait déjà profondément et que leurs esprits se touchaient d'une manière plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait jamais partagé avec son ancien Maître - que de se raccrocher à quelque chose au milieu de la tourmente.

Qui-Gon donnait comme souvent l'impression d'un calme inaltérable alors qu'il gardait plus ou moins le contrôle sur leurs mouvements. Mais sous la surface paisible du lac de sérénité, ses émotions bouillonnaient aussi violemment que les leurs. Une passion profonde tourbillonnait autour de ses deux Padawans, les caressant avec une certaine possessivité qui aurait alarmé même les Jedi les plus laxistes avec le contrôle de leurs attachements. Mais Qui-Gon s'était toujours plus soucié de la volonté de la Force que de celle du conseil. Et la Force ne semblait pas le mettre en garde sur ses actions présentes alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait aller à l'encontre des élans de son cœur.

Anakin était plongé dans la félicité. Il savait qu'il était chanceux d'être devenu le Padawan de Qui-Gon. Les autres Maîtres n'auraient sans doute pas su lui apporter un soutien équivalent à celui de sa mère dont il avait dû se séparer. Et ils auraient encore moins su comprendre la passion intense que la puberté avait répandu dans son être. Qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son Maître et que celui-ci ait développé des sentiments semblables à son égard était un signe du destin. La Force était avec eux quoi qu'en pense le conseil - qui ignorait évidemment les détails de leur attachement mutuel, ils râlaient déjà bien assez sur leur façon d'accomplir leurs missions.

Et maintenant il pouvait enfin toucher l'affection d'Obi-Wan, alors que les missions du chevalier n'avaient guère permis d'approfondir leurs relations, en-dehors de quelques repas lorsqu'ils étaient tous au temple entre deux voyages. Malgré la retenue toute Jedi d'Obi-Wan - et son ressentiment premier d'avoir vu sa formation finir prématurément pour le besoin de celle d'Anakin - ils avaient fini par s'apprécier. L'enthousiasme naïf et adorable du petit Anakin avait fait fondre le cœur du jeune chevalier Jedi - ça et le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas comme un demi-dieu en l'appelant "le Tueur de Sith" au contraire des autres initiés et Padawans. Ils avaient formé un trio uni avant que les années n'amènent une certaine irritation et de l'inquiétude de la part du "parfait" Jedi quant à la manière dont le Maître et la Padawan senior menaient leurs missions - et les comptes-rendus de mission devant le conseil.

Le maelstrom de sensations, d'émotions et de courants de Force finit par atteindre son apogée et la jouissance noya tous leurs niveaux de conscience jusqu'à les laisser vidés - mais repus - le corps tremblant et respirant laborieusement, effondrés les uns sur les autres. Obi-Wan ne savait que penser. Il se sentait remarquablement... "bien", en dépit de leur transgression du code Jedi. L'esprit léger, en paix, un fort sentiment de sécurité et de justesse l'emplissait. Le fait que Qui-Gon soit encore en lui - et se soit **répandu** en lui - et que son propre membre subisse encore les quelques tremblements résiduels des chairs internes d'Anakin, ne suffisait pas à le tirer de son apathie bienheureuse. Le pouvoir du plaisir - Obi-Wan essaya de ne pas penser à l'amour qu'ils avaient également partagé - était redoutable. Et il ne put s'empêcher de savourer les sensations tactiles alors que Qui-Gon les désolidarisait et entreprenait de les nettoyer sommairement avec une serviette humide - qu'il avait probablement fait venir de la salle de bain par un autre usage impie de la Force.

Quand ses deux partenaires l'entourèrent comme un cocon et remontèrent les couvertures sur leurs corps en sueur pour une sieste engageante, Obi-Wan ne put prendre sur lui pour tenter de s'échapper. À quoi bon nier qu'il avait aimé et que l'envie de recommencer s'était nichée au creux de son être ? Quoiqu'il prétende, Qui-Gon et Anakin ne seraient pas dupes. Autant s'abandonner, ils gagneraient du temps. Par contre il allait devoir les briefer s'il voulait essayer de passer sous le radar du conseil. Il tenta d'ignorer la voix de Yoda lui rappelant qu'il n'y a pas d'essai alors que le bras de Qui-Gon enserrait sa taille et que la main d'Anakin lui caressait négligemment une fesse. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours fourré dans de drôles de situations ?

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
